


Fortune Telling

by veroreos



Series: Working Together [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Coercion, F/M, Kassadin is mentioned like twice, Kissing, Like. Sort of. Just barely., Old League Lore, this is a porn setup but there's no porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroreos/pseuds/veroreos
Summary: The Summoner wants a fortune told, but everything comes at a price. Malzahar works the situation to his advantage.





	Fortune Telling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sona_Boobelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sona_Boobelle/gifts).



> hey does anyone know how Malzahar's visions actually work because boy i sure don't!
> 
> this was a request by Sona_Boobelle! your name makes me laugh every time i think about it  
> thank you for this lovely request!! i didn't know anybody liked Malzahar besides me pfffbt

The knock on the door doesn’t surprise Malzahar. 

“Come in,” he responds, not moving from his place on his bed. When the door opens, the guest pauses for a moment, only entering when he gestures for them with a wave of his hand. The door swings shut behind them and Malzahar can’t help but notice how they flinch at the sound, a small and unseen smile forming at their obvious discomfort. “Something I can do for you, Summoner?”

Under the large sleeves of her robes, the Summoner anxiously wrings her hands together. “Pardon me for intruding on your day off…”

“I wouldn’t have let you in if I minded,” Malzahar says with a hint of amusement, though he’s not sure if it’s lost on the Summoner. “You rarely call for me outside of matches. Are you troubled?”

She opens her mouth, pauses, then looks away, trying to carefully choose her words. “Is it true that...you were a seer? That you could see into the future?”

To that, Malzahar can’t help but raise a brow. “You already know this, Summoner. It is how I was brought to Icathia.” The Summoner bites her lip, still refusing to meet his gaze, and it suddenly clicks. “Ah. You want me to look into your future.”

“I’m sorry,” she immediately blurts out, finally meeting his gaze. “Normally, I wouldn’t ask something like this, but...there’s a team that wants to recruit me, and they’re going to be watching my next few matches, and then there’s going to be an interview, and I just...this anticipation is killing me. I just want to know their decision and get it over with.”

Malzahar hums in thought as he pushes himself off the bed to stand. “Are you certain, Summoner? Knowing what inevitabilities await can be a heavy burden.”

“I know,” the Summoner says softly, gaze shifting to the floor. “And I know those words don’t come lightly, especially from you. But...I’ve thought this through, and I think I need to know.”

She’s so wrapped up in her own thoughts she hardly notices Malzahar moving closer until the prophet is standing right in front of her. His hand gently grabs her chin, and she lets out a small squeak of surprise as he tilts her chin up to meet his eyes once more. “My services traditionally come at a price, Summoner. One must give to receive, after all.”

“What’s the price?” Her voices is practically a whisper, trembling in Malzahar’s grasp as she’s held close to him. “It’s--it’s like a monkey’s paw, right? I’ll get to know my future, but only parts of it, and then the details will be skewed and I’ll end up sabotaging myself into bad decisions?”

Malzahar laughs, the sound sending a chill down her spine. “No, no. Nothing like that. People usually just paid me in  _ money _ , Summoner.”

“Oh.” She frowns, reaching for her pocket. “I have a little on me, but I can get more…”

“I have something else in mind for you,” he says, revelling in the confusion on her face. “All I need...is a kiss.”

There’s a beat of silence before the Summoner starts laughing. She pulls away from Malzahar, clutching her side as she tries to catch her breath, practically wheezing in laughter. “Y-You can’t be serious, a...hahaha, a  _ kiss _ ? Really? W-What kind of cheap fairytale are you t-trying to run here?”

Meanwhile, Malzahar stands there with a blank face, patiently waiting for the Summoner to collect herself. “If a mere kiss is too steep of a price, I’m sure we could find an alternative form of payment.”

“No, that’s fine, don’t worry,” she says, wiping a tear from her eye as she faces him again. “Just one kiss? Can do.”

Even though she knows that it’s only logical for him to, it still surprises the Summoner when Malzahar pulls his face mask down. He steps even closer, until their chests are practically touching. She mumbles something about his face that Malzahar can’t quite hear, too busy pulling her hood back and cradling her head with his hand. The other hand goes to her lower back, and in one quick movement, he’s kissing her, holding her to him and dipping her back.

Her arms immediately go around his neck and she gasps in surprise as she’s leaned back. Malzahar takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, nipping playfully at her lower lip as he coaxes her open. At some point the Summoner closes her eyes, lost in the feel of Malzahar’s lips against her own, his hand curling into her hair, her body being pulled flush against his…

And just like that, Malzahar breaks the kiss, leaving her breathless as he pulls away. She blinks, eyes wide and in a daze as Malzahar pulls his mask back up. “Uh...was...was that good enough?”

Though it’s impossible to tell through his mask, the Summoner is almost certain he’s got a coy smile, just by the tone of his voice. “I suppose that will suffice.”

Malzahar reaches forward and tucks a stray lock of hair behind the Summoner’s hair, chuckling at the rosy blush across her face. “You’re going to get the position on the team. You have nothing to fear. Do your best; it will be enough.”

“Oh…!” Her face lights up as Malzahar steps away, heading back over to his bed. “Thank you! Thank you so much…!”

“Think nothing of it,” Malzahar says with a lazy wave of his hand. “Go on, now. Go back to training, before a bloated ego ruins the good fortune I’ve given you.” She nods, bidding him a chipper farewell as she departs. He waits until the door clicks shut once more to sigh, flopping backwards onto the sheets and closing his eyes.

 

 

Two weeks pass before the Summoner is back.

“Back for another?” Malzahar asks as he greets her, closing the door behind her as she steps into his room once more. “Or were you disappointed by your future?”

The Summoner shakes her head as she drops her hood. “No--neither. They accepted me onto the team. There’s just a bit of paperwork left to do before it’s official.”

“Congratulations,” he says with an approving hum, watching her go to sit at the unused desk gathering dust in the corner of his room. Her gaze peering up at him causes him to frown. “Then what business do you have with me, if I may ask?”

She hesitates for a moment, biting her lip as they both watch each other closely. “...You lied to me, didn’t you?”

Malzahar puts a hand to his chest, practically reeling in mock offense. “ _ Lie _ to you? I was correct, wasn’t I? You got the position.”

“Kassadin told me that you’re not a seer anymore,” the Summoner says, shrinking back in the seat as Malzahar’s eyes narrow. “Er, well--not, not a  _ traditional _ seer, anyway. He said all you see is the Void. That you can’t actually read my fortune, except for me being destroyed with all of Runeterra.”

Slowly Malzahar begins pacing over to her, hand idly running over the handle of his ceremonial dagger. “Really? Kassadin is now an expert on  _ my _ visions? And you’d take his word over mine, despite the fact that I was  _ right _ ?”

The Summoner rises to meet him once he’s standing before her. Malzahar’s figure is larger than hers, more imposing, especially with the magic constantly pouring off the man; but she stands her ground, gaze locked with his, face impassive. Until it cracks into a sly smile.

“I also found out that you were a  _ performer _ .” Malzahar freezes. “You just told me what I wanted to hear, didn’t you?”

He stumbles on his words and that’s all it takes for her to grin widely at him. Malzahar clears his throat, glancing away. “Just because I was a performer doesn’t mean I  _ wasn’t _ a seer, Summoner. And my visions are just as useful as they were before. However…”

“However?” She steps a bit closer, laughing at the way Malzahar tenses as she steps into his personal space.

He forces himself to meet her gaze once more. “...However, I felt it was unnecessary to look for a vision for you. You are more than qualified for the position. All you needed was a little encouragement so your confidence wouldn’t falter.”

“Malzahar!” This time the Summoner is the one to gasp in offense before jabbing his chest with her pointer finger. “You can put whatever kind of motivational spin on this that you want, but you  _ conned  _ me!”

He can’t help but laugh at the accusation, and laugh even more when the Summoner pouts and crosses her arms. “I suppose you’ve caught me, Summoner. Will you have me kicked out of the Institute? Will you go and tell Kassadin what a scoundrel I am?”

“Hmmm.” She taps her chin, pretending to think long and hard about it. “All I really lost out of this was the payment I gave you, so...it’s only fair that you give it back, right?”

The wheels are still turning in Malzahar’s head when the Summoner wraps her arms around his neck. “Oh,” he breathes, feeling his cheeks burn as she pulls the face mask down. “That can be done.”

The Summoner kisses him hard, tangling her hands into his hair and holding them close. Malzahar moans into her mouth, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her until she’s sitting on the desk and he’s standing between her legs. She lets out a breathy noise somewhere between a gasp and a whine, and Malzahar grins against her lips before pulling away just enough to speak.

“I can give you more than that if you wish, Summoner.” He licks his lips at the sharp breath she takes, leaning down to kiss at her neck as she arches against him.

“Malzahar,” she murmurs, voice lost once he starts sucking a dark bruise into the crook of her neck.

“Let me make it up to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THIS REQUEST TOOK FOREVER I HAVE NO SELF CONTROL AND POOR TIME MANAGEMENT but i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> send me requests @ vault11overseer on tumblr


End file.
